


Say No when you want it

by HSNA_venn



Category: Naruto, Naruto Online
Genre: Breeze and Azure are hidden fangirls, Crimson the poor angel caught in the rage of teen hormones, F/M, Help I'm in Naruto Online hell, I have fallen?, M/M, and the mains are all very attractive???, midnight is hella thristy someone give that boy a drink, scarlet the forever victim of midnight, the game is freaking cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: The five of them had just finished another round of practice but Scarlet could not help but kept on glaring at a certain silver haired boyorScarlet picked a fight with Midnight height.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the first to contribute to this fandom? I just find the two to suit each other well, with their sometimes contrast personality and ideals. I tried to stick very close to their original personality as best as I can but if it looked a bit ooc, welp I tried. 
> 
> Come talk to me about Naruto Online character \o/ and to the humble mortal that happened to find this story - enjoy reading! 
> 
> WARNING: work is not beta, may contain spelling and tenses error. ALSO RAGING TEENS IN PUBERTY

Scarlet glared at Midnight, eyeing the younger as he was counting his precious money. Damn gold-digger, Scarlet thought. 

“Dude, what crawl up your butt and died?” Crimson spoke up after he jugged down his water bottle and set it aside. 

They were taking a break from training, all five of them because even though they’re not in the same group, they still preferred to hang out together, even Midnight who would usually comment he only wanted to see Scarlet because he’s a goof of a boyfriend.

“It’s just – why are you guys taller than me?!” 

Breeze walked closer to them with a smirk. “Oh, so that’s what this is about.” To add more salt to the wound, Breeze made a show of bending down and patting Scarlet hair as if he’s a kid. “But you’re so cute, small like this.” She teased and added a pinch to the cheek. Scarlet shoved the annoying hand away and glared. 

“Hahaha, very funny, Breeze.” Scarlet grumbled and saw Azure finishing her break and decided to flung himself to her, which Azure easily stabilized herself. She giggles. 

“I understand you, Scarlet. But Breeze’s right, small, short people are very cute! Like me.” She giggled even more and Scarlet sided eye at her, obviously judging her overconfidence but he didn’t retort back because this was Azure, who was the only one shorter than him. 

He sighed and tighten his arms around Azure’s petite’s shoulder, pouting. 

“It’s not fair though. Taller people have so much advantage! Especially guys.” Scarlet made sure to throw an extra deadly glare to Crimson and Midnight. Crimson looked at him confusedly at the whole fuss while Midnight was eying him with a very evil stare. Oh, Scarlet knew that look. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?!” Scarlet shouted and was now standing at him, pointing his finger accusingly. Midnight came down from the branch he was perched on and sauntered to him with an innocent tilt of his head, but the smirk on his face gave his naive act away. 

“I think you have a height kink, Scarlet.” 

Scarlet cheeks immediately flared when the words left Midnight’s lips and he could hear something being dropped in the background. 

“W-What do you mean by that, you-you...” Scarlet didn’t knew a suitable word to perfectly insult his lover at that moment as he stood in front of him, personal space thrown out of the window. He glared up at Midnight, who had an amuse look on his face as he stared down at him. Oh it irked him how Midnight had to tilt his head down to get to him.

“Damn it! Let’s fight, bastard!” 

Midnight, almost as if he had anticipate this, quickly took out his sword and expertly aimed a slash at him but Scarlet was also fast, backing away and blocking the incoming blade with his two kunais. 

There were groans in the background and he heard Crimson whining, “You two had just tried killing each other just now.” 

Scarlet paid no mind, his focus were all on Midnight. He was determine to make the younger male pay, and to show him that strength could win over height. 

The sound of metal clashing against metal rang in the air and even the occasional thump of body hitting body as they exchange kicks, punches and swipe. It was all taijutsu and Scarlet was determined to win this time. 

Scarlet dodged another attempt to slash him and throw the flash moving figure two explosive tag. Midnight smirked, he knew Scarlet tactic and easily moved away of the explosion. But the blast left a huge smoke and Midnight breathed, trying to locate Scarlet. 

There! 

Midnight spun around just as a figure launched at him. He aimed a fast kick to the stomach and heard the sound of body falling to the ground just as the smoke cleared up. He smirked victoriously.

On the ground, laid Scarlet on his stomach. His face was slightly scrunch up in discomfort and he rolled over on his back to relief the pain on his gut. 

“Freaking assassin.” Midnight heard Scarlet muttered under his breath, his lips jutted out in a pout and he was sulking as he throw an arm over his eyes, refusing to see the cause of his defeat.

Midnight knows this, he’s confident he was going to win because he had always been better in Taijutsu than Scarlet, just like how Scarlet was better in Ninjutsu. He chuckled and walk closer to Scarlet, straddling the smaller male so he couldn’t escape. 

He took pleasure seeing Scarlet whole body tensed. 

“Aw, don’t be jealous.” Midnight sweetly said, grabbing both of Scarlet’s wrist and pinning it above his head. He smirked seeing the panic expression on his lover’s face and leaned down to whispered hotly on Scarlet’s ear.

“I know how much you like it when I use my extra height on you.” Scarlet shivered as the hot air touched his ear and Midnight deliberately pressed his knee against Scarlet’s crotch as he pinned his hips down. Scarlet jolted at the touch and let out a throaty moan, his back arching and eyes squeezed shut. 

Oh how it lit up the fire inside him. 

“You like it when you have to tilt you head up to kiss me until your neck ache.” He continued and started to bite on the soft earlobe, making Scarlet whole body trembled as he tried to shrink away from the touch. But Scarlet wasn’t verbally protesting, which meant it was true and Midnight was very much turned on now. 

“You like it when I hold you down like this with my larger frame, how my hands would caress and hold your body so snugly.” He whispered and use one hand to tilt Scarlet head towards his, so he can look at the face of all his desire.

Scarlet eyes met his and he whimpered, his cheeks gorgeously red like his eyes and his bottom lip were trembling, looking so soft and delectable. His eyes were glistening though, like the many times it happen when Scarlet held himself back hard, and he was holding back his strong desire for Midnight, obviously liked hearing all the dirty talk his lover were giving. 

Midnight felt something inside of him burned, his own desire flaring to life stronger than before. Scarlet looked so ready for him and Midnight wanted to take him, ravish him to pieces, like the many times he dreamed and woken up wet, dirty and frustrated. He would, definitely wanted to, if it weren’t for the annoying voice calling for them somewhere.

“The sexual frustration is real.” He heard Breeze said in a snarky voice but it wasn’t enough to turn his attention away from his writhing lover underneath him. Scarlet turned even redder when he heard that, his ears burned. Oh it was a curse and a blessing that he was gifted such an adorable lover. 

“I think this is getting a bit inappropriate.” Azure added nervously and Midnight knew the three of them were hovering close. Scarlet gave a weak whine and fidgeted, trying to move away but accidentally brushed his knee against Midnight’s boner. Midnight growled lowly in warning and Scarlet took it as a cue to stop moving if he wanted to preserve his virginity. 

“Azure, use your water jutsu to make them stop!” Crimson was yelling now, and he sounded horrified. There were the sound of thumping and the ground vibrate, Midnight had enough. Reluctantly he pulled back and stood up, slightly uncomfortable due to the pressure at his crotch and was glad for the cloak he wore. 

He turned away and walked back to the tree he had previously rest on, his mood soured. He didn’t manage to walk far though, because something was timidly tugging on the back of his cloak and Midnight turned around only to be met with soft lips. 

But as quick as it felt, Scarlet already pulled away, blushing furiously. 

“W-We can continue later, maybe at your house?” Scarlet proposed, shyly looking up at him, although his eyes would constantly glance side to side, unable to make eye contact with the boy of his dreams. Midnight felt something squeeze in him and he pulled Scarlet into a tight hug, burying his head in the crook of the other neck. 

Scarlet froze in surprise before he return the hug, gingerly curling his arms around Midnight torso. His silver hair tickled his cheeks a little and he smiled. “I guess I don’t mind being shorter than you then.” 

There was a hum beside him and the hot breath on his neck make him squeal a little. He repeated pat Midnight firm back. “Okay, I think we hugged long enough. The others are still waiting to train with us.” 

Scarlet waved his arms towards his three friends and when Midnight pulled back so they both can look at them, they were shock.  
Breeze and Azure looked very pale, yet red at the same time and they were covering their noses with their hands. Crimson, who was panicking about the pair going to do the do in the open, was now panicking about the well being of his female friends. 

Midnight crackled out loud and grinned deviously. 

“Did you two had a nosebleed from seeing that?” 

Breeze were glaring at Midnight and through muffled voice, she replied. “Well, it’s honestly your fault for giving us a very attractive display of sexual tension. And Scarlet wasn’t really helping ruining the mood.” 

“Well,” Midnight drags, sneaking an arm around Scarlet's waist as he pulled the boy close, smirking. “Too bad you can’t see the whole show tonight at my place.” 

Azure made a chocking noise and she ultimately fell to the ground with a thud, blood seeping out of her nose. 

Scarlet was squeaking and spluttering beside him, because although he was the one that had offered, the thought of actually doing it still make him embarrassed. 

“Okay, I guess our practice will have to end now.” Crimson said as he looked at Azure worryingly. He then glance at Breeze, who shrugged her shoulder.  
“She’s not going to wake up. You'll have to carry her to the hospital, Crim.” 

Crimson made a mumbling noise as he tucked his water bottle away and easy picked up the small girl in his arms. 

“I’m coming with you, Crim.” Breeze exclaimed as she followed Crimson and the two of them started to fall in a comfortable pace as they walked to the hospital, but not before Breeze threw Midnight one last deadly glare. The pair only gave her a wave. 

“They are definitely going to get together.” Scarlet hummed out loud and smiled when he saw Midnight nodding from the corner of his eyes. 

“If we’re sexual tension, then they’re like- love tension?” Midnight frowned a little, the words didn’t made much sensed but Scarlet laughed anyway, because it was true. 

“So... dinner at your place?” Scarlet asked, leaning slightly so he can kiss Midnight’s cheek. His lover gave a small pleased noise as they started to pull away. Midnight held onto Scarlet’s hand and led them to his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> you can imagine what happen next *winkwonk*


End file.
